Love Letters
by communique
Summary: Aimee Archer and Cedric Diggory are both campaigning for their election as Head Prefect. Then Cedric and Aimee get paired in an anonymous pen pal program in their school. As the campaign heats up, so do the love letters. Full summary in first chapt.


**A/N- This is my second story published on Fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it! **

**I'll introduce the pen pals in the next chapter once classes resume, so please don't think I'm forgetting half of my plot! Please R&R. Thanks!**

**-Hailey**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I only own the characters that you do not recognise. All of the others belong to the infamous JK Rowling. **

**Full Summary: **

**Aimee Archer and Cedric Diggory are both campaigning for their election as Head Prefect. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts they have been bitter enemies because of a prank Cedric pulled on the unsuspecting Aimee. Then Cedric and Aimee get paired in an anonymous "pen pal" program at Hogwarts. As the campaign heats up, so do the love letters. **

**The Election Day will reveal all—the winner, the loser, and the school's hottest new couple. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hogwarts dining hall seemed to be overflowing this year with bright-eyed students and staff, awaiting the arrival of the new school year. And the feast. You can't forget the feast. Aimee Archer was talking comically to her fellow Gryffindor friends, namely Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnit at their table, recounting an event occurring over the summer holiday.

"I thought it would be all fun and games going to Sweden with my brother, and boy was I right! We went to this cute little café, and the waiters were walking around with little plates and what-not with foods on them. So a really cute bloke came over to us and offered us some delicious little brownies, which you know me, I took about four! Yea they turned out not to be regular brownies that our mums make in the kitchen!"

The girls laughed, "So you're saying that you had yourself some hash brownies over hols?" Between laughs Aimee nodded her head "yes."

Aimee Archer was a 16 year old Gryffindor from Bristol, England. She was quite short compared to her friends at 5ft 5inches, or 65 centimetres if you will with a smaller build due to her problem of constantly having to move around and not being able to sit still for a long period of time, however she denied all questions concerning if she had ADD or not. She had slightly long auburn hair that fell in loose curls. And when she didn't make an attempt to fix it, it tended to look similar to an afro. Or a birds nest. She had plain green eyes, and fair skin. Not ugly, but she wasn't what people would refer to as "beautiful." She was pretty in her own way, and the type of girl who people would think of as attractive because of her comical personality.

Before the girls could continue their useless banter, Dumbledore rose from his position at the head table, in turn creating a looming silence over the sea of students.

"Welcome, to another year, or your first year," Dumbledore began; looking from the tables to the petrified first years huddled together "at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have a few announcements to make, but will continue my news following the sorting. Thank you!" And with that Dumbledore returned to his seat, while Professor McGonagall drifted over to the sorting hat and placed it upon the stool that rested in front of the entire student body.

Alicia leaned over the table to Angelina and Aimee, "Man this is going to take forever, look how many bloody first years there are this year!" Angelina and Aimee nodded their heads in agreement. "Why can't they just restrict who comes in here? They should restrict prospective Slytherins. Those slimy gits." Angelina stated with a look of disgust displayed on her face. "My dear friend, you fail to remember that in order for the ministry to know if the students are prospective Slytherins, they'd have to be sorted first." Aimee replied, a smirk playing on her features.

In what seemed like hours after the sorting, the feast commenced and the students ate their weight in food in only ten minutes.

Dumbledore rose again, creating another wave of silence to permeate throughout the hall. "I'm sure some of you are wondering what news I have in store for you." Dumbledore allowed his words to seep into the students.

"The Ministry, staff and I have resolved to hold an additional position for our current prefects. This position will be offered to one student, of either male or female. The lucky prefect elected into the position of Head Prefect will begin their year as such in 7th year, therefore having two years of prefect experience."

Dumbledore again waited for his words to reach the attentive ears of Hogwarts. "I'm sure many of you are wondering what the difference between Head Girl, Head Boy, and Head Prefect is."

"The Head Prefect will aide the Head Boy and Girl in some of their tasks, but will also focus more on school affairs, providing the position as a representative for the school in the needs of the student body. I'm sure many of you are well aware of our Parliamentary system, and the Ministry feels that Hogwarts needs to be subjected to the ways of how our ministry works. Hence, the role of Head Prefect was born."

"The Prefects will also act as representatives for their houses, relaying their house's concerns and needs to the Head Prefect. In turn, the Head Prefect will meet with the staff and discuss the issues. Election campaigns will be held throughout the year, until May when the student body will vote on their choice for Head Prefect."

"Only those in present 6th year may campaign, and as I'm sure you can do the math, that leaves eight nominees, two from each house. For those who do not wish to be nominated for this position, feel free to speak to me and we shall drop your name from the ballot. Thank you, and enjoy the remainder of your feast!"

Many eyes from the Gryffindor table were eagerly watching Aimee. Aimee scanned the group of Gryffindors, "What?" She inquired. Fred Weasley, sitting across from Aimee decided to relieve Aimee of her confusion. "Aren't you going to run then?" George then piped in. "Yea it's you and Lee Jordan here who are representing Gryffindor. Are you running?" Aimee looked at Lee, a fellow prefect. "I suppose so it should be pretty cool."

"We'd have a difficult amount of competition though Aimee, I mean we have Cho Chang and Eddie Carmichael from Ravenclaw, although I doubt Eddie will run. He's a shy one. Then we have Megan Jones and your favourite, Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff." At this Aimee groaned. She couldn't stand Cedric. They had been at each other's throats ever since first year, when Cedric and his friends played a prank on Aimee. Aimee retaliated by having her owl eat Cedric's prided rat. He wasn't too happy about that, and never really forgave her for it. Not that she attempted to reconcile their non-existent friendship.

Their hatred for one another only grew heavier with their competitive nature with quidditch, Aimee being a chaser on the Gryffindor team after Katie Bell, a girl one year younger than Aimee, let her grades slip and in turn was made to resign from the quidditch team. Her recent involvement with a boy further distracted from trying out again, therefore leaving Aimee as a chaser alongside Alicia and Angelina.

With Cedric being the Captain and seeker for the Hufflepuff team, he was always competing with Aimee to get the hand up. Luckily Gryffindor had Harry Potter, who had flown Gryffindor to victory a couple of times before. However the one loss against Hufflepuff in Aimee's fifth year left Cedric with a swelled ego.

"I don't understand why you don't like Cedric Aimee; I mean it's been five years since the prank in our first year. I think you looked cute with hot pink skin and bright green hair." She began.

Fred cut in and said "You can't forget the purple freckles! Those were fantastic!" Aimee gave Fred a harsh look. Angelina continued with a suppressed smile on her face, "Plus Cedric's not all that bad. I mean he's quite nice and not to mention extremely attractive." Angelina said with a silly grin on her face. Alicia nodded in agreement, "I'd so tap that." Everyone looked in Alicia's direction. Aimee gave her a puzzled and angry look. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"Moving on, as I was saying, we have Cedric and Megan but Megan is way too nice to want to compete against anyone else, and then we have Adrian Pucey, and Tracey Davis, from Slytherin, but I hardly doubt they'll get enough votes."

"So that leaves me, you, Cedric and Cho?" Aimee inquired. "I suppose so, but I'm not even sure if I want to run, I mean it seems like way too much work. I rather enjoy my last year at Hogwarts then to be caught up with extended Prefects duties. Plus I have Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to think about." Lee added. "So I'm going to be running against daft Diggory and chatty Cho?" Aimee said, exasperated.

"That was mighty clever there Aimee, can you come up with any alliterations for us?" Angelina solicited sarcastically. "How about Anal Angelina? Or Arse-wipe Angie?" Aimee said with a smile. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit my friend." "Well that's a shame that I rely so heavily on sarcasm then isn't it?" Aimee playfully said with a smile.

"Well lassies, the feast seems to be over, I better lead these poor first years to the common room with Lee. I'll catch up with you later!" At that Aimee rose from the table and joined Lee at the head of the queue with the 1st years in tow.

As Aimee walked out of the Great Hall, a pair of striking green eyes from the Hufflepuff table followed her steps, analyzing her closely.


End file.
